DEAD BLACK DEMON
by Mrteenyrules
Summary: A random story about Dead master and 'her' young girl Akuma. Just fluff, Until a certain chapter.
1. Chapter 1

The landscape was empty apart from the figure drifting along. Dead master. She was obviously looking for Black rock shooter and a fight. Dead master lived to fight and enjoyed it very much...As long as it was against Black rock shooter...She knew Rock would never flee, she liked that. She suddenly heard some scratching at the black and white tiled floor, She walked over to the source of the sound but, was disappointed. It wasn't her beloved Black rock shooter...It was too small to be Rock. It was a infant... Dead looked down at it with hateful eyes but her hate melted when it looked at her...Full of trust...She knelt down to take a closer look at it. It turned out to be a she and resembled Rock a lot. She couldn't bring her self to hurt her. Instead she picked her up, being very careful not to hurt her with her big claws. She suddenly gained this warm feeling inside... Something she had never experienced.  
"It's Ok...You're safe now...I won't let anyone hurt you..." She said gently while cradling the young girl in her arms. The girl buried her face deep into Deads chest so she would feel safer. Dead then decided she would become the mother of this child...She may be called Dead master but that doesn't mean she has no heart. She smiled at the girl.  
"I'll call you...Akuma, for now until you're old enough to fight on your own...Then you shall be called...Dead black demon." Dead seemed proud of the name she had given the child. She abandoned her quest to find Rock for another day...She had to find somewhere to keep Akuma safe until she became of age to fend for her self. She walked towards one of her derelict churches hoping she, and her new child would be safe. And damn the day if one of the otherselfs tried to hurt her they would be sorry...

Somewhere else Black rock shooter was looking for Dead master...For her own personal reasons. She had a feeling that Dead would be hiding out in one of her old churches. She had already trashed 4 of them just in search of Dead... The last one she was going to raid for the day was the one right in front of her. "Please...Be here Dead..." She whispered to herself. She summoned her black blade and ran into the church.  
She was greeted by the soft sound of Dead sighing to her self. She hurried to the corner of the room (where the sound was coming from) and was stopped in pure surprise. Dead was slumped in the corner holding something in her arms. A baby?! The young girl was suckling on Deads breasts. That is what surprised Rock the most seeing Dead holding this girl close...Letting her feed off of her...Like a mother would...  
"D-Dead...?" Dead snapped out of her little world and looked up at rock. Blue and green clashed and Dead grew angry. She gently pulled the girl off and lay her down softly. She fixed her dress up and grabbed Rock by the collar.  
"What are you doing here Rock?" She spat a thin line of saliva landing by rocks lips. Rock blushed and licked Dead saliva off and replied  
"Since when did you..." Rock sighed and looked down "When did you have a child?"  
Dead snickered and slapped Rock. "you idiot..." She whispered and wrapped her arms around her slim waist... "You know You're the only one for me..." Rock looked back up meeting Deads green hellfire eyes...  
"Dead...Who is she?" Dead leaned closer to Rock.  
"she is our young girl, Akuma..." Rocks eyes widened  
"Our?!" Dead snickered again.  
"Oh, my Rock...With 2 parents she'll grow up safely...Hm?" Rock may have been stronger but, oh was Rock weak against Dead seductiveness  
"Y-yeah..." Rock couldn't let a young child perish to the cruel world. She really loved Dead and the idea of raising a child with her beloved...  
"Dead...I...I promise I will protect her." Dead smiled and picked up Akuma and cradled her.  
" See that lady, Akuma? She will protect us..." Rock couldn't help but smile...  
"Dead? C-Can I hold her?" Dead smiled.  
"Of course Rock..." She handed over Akuma and Rock held her over her shoulder. Dead snickered.  
"Just remember, My Black rock shooter...We will be fighting again...Very soon" Dead chuckles hugging her hero..."But I will always love you..."


	2. Chapter 2

Rock stood out side of Deads church (That she recently re-decorated). She had sworn she saw Black gold saw snooping around by the church so went out side. No way was Gold saw touching Dead and Akuma! Rock promised to protect them and damn it she would! Dead came out side. "Come on Rock...She wont come back...she's probably looking for Strength..." Dead wrapped her arms around Rocks waist lightly scratching her. Rock looked at Dead and saw the most beautiful thing ever. Dead was smiling. Not a dark,crazy sadistic smile, a nice kind smile. " Hey Dead. You should smile more often...You look cute."

"Come on!" With that note Rock ushered inside.

Akuma was sleeping peacefully in a 'nest' Dead had made out of soft scraps and old clothes she didn't need. " Ne, Dead she's really cute..." Rock walked over to her and bent down. Dead chuckled and bent down next to Rock. "Yeah, She is." Akuma opened one of her pale green eyes and stared at both of her parents.

"Unlike us, she'll have us to love her while she grows up..." Deads words hung in the air...

"Yeah... She's lucky..." Rock whispered hanging her arm around Dead. They both knew they were born from pain and hurt. Which is why this child was out of place. No one that young could hate as all they do is eat and sleep. Rock also knew one day she would have to return home to where ever she came from... This time couldn't come too late or Dead might become way to attached to her. Separating her from Dead could be a very risky move... Like separating a child from their mother... Especially if it was too late.

"Dead? You do know one day she'll have to go back... Don't you?" Dead looked over at her Black rock shooter.

"Yes...I know..." She then looked down sadly.

"It's ok Dead... Until that day, we will be the best parents we can... Won't we?"

"Oh Rock...Of course we will!" Dead tackled Rock to the ground covering her abdomen in wet kisses. Rock laughed quietly and intertwined their fingers together... Her free hand stroked Deads back.

Akuma looked over at her guardians and gave a confused look. 'What are they doing?' Was probably going through her head. Watching as Dead assaulted Rock with more kisses and licks she was probably also thinking ' Why!? Why now and here?!' She curled back down into her nest and closed her eyes. 'Who are these people...?Are they my real parents? I don't remember anything until the woman with horns found me...' She shrugged it off and returned to her sleep.

Rock and Dead had stopped their business and were now just cuddling. Rock slumped against the wall stroking Dead, while Dead herself was stroking Rocks stomach, leaving small faint red lines. They had never been so peaceful before... It was nice. Dead looked up and Rock, her eyes half open. "I really do love you..." Rock looked down and smiled.

"I love you too..." Dead crawled up to meet Rocks eyes... Nothing needed to be said in that one moment. Dead chuckled and pressed her lips against Rocks. Rock was shocked at first but soon closed her eyes and melted deep into their first kiss. They pulled apart and looked at each other, Then diving back in for another kiss. Dead slid her tongue into Rocks mouth shocking her a bit but soon using her own tongue deep into Deads mouth. Both pulled apart for oxygen soon after. "Rock...y-you're amazing..." Dead panted out sliding back down Rocks body.

"Heh...you think? Well, You're pretty good your self..." Rock said while rubbing Dead's back. She chuckled and kissed her stomach. Looking over at Akuma both smiled and snuggled close together...


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Rock had planned to take Dead and Akuma somewhere. She knew the perfect place to take them too. "They'll be so surprised!" Rock grinned while sliding on her boots. She looked over at Dead who was feeding Akuma, humming a tune to herself. "Ne, Dead. I have a surprise for you and Akuma." Dead looked over at Rock who was holding her hand out.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah! Come on!" Dead took Rocks hand and picked up Akuma.  
"C-Can I carry her Dead?"  
She smiled and passed her over to Rock. She smiled and sat the girl on her shoulders keeping her balance with one of her hands. Her other hand intertwined with Deads.  
"You'll love it!" Rock winked at Dead. Dead smiled back and squeezed Rocks hand.  
"All right, lets go!"

The two walked hand in hand to the destination Rock had set up for them. "How much further Rock? " Dead asked looking at her blue hero. "Not that far now Dead." Rock answered. Akuma had fallen to sleep on the journey. Rock smiled and took her down and cradled her in her spare arm. Dead smiled and squeezed Rocks hand again. "Rock, You're such a good parent... She really loves you." Rock smiled as Akuma grabbed her coat pulling herself closer to the hero. "Ah! We're here!" They had arrived at a cave? "Rock, is... is this it?" Rock smiled and scratched her nose. "Just follow me ok?" She winked and dove into the darkness.

Deads eyes widened as they reached the end of the cave... "Oh Rock, it's beautiful." What was there was a postcard worthy scene. There was a waterfall and green luscious grass. Rock put Akuma down and let her explore the environment. "It's ok. She can't go far." Rock smiled and sat under a tree. She ushered Dead over and put her arm around her. Dead smiled and snuggled close to Rock. "Rock...thank-you..for everything... This place... it's absolutely gorgeous..."

"Heh... I use to come here after we fought each other... It lets me forget about things." Rock looked down and smiled to herself. "No one else knows of this place... But now... it can be our sanctuary..." She gave Dead a warm smile.

Akuma was over by the waterfall looking down at her reflection in the clear blue lake. She looked around the unknown area and wondered where was this? She loved it. It was nice and bright unlike the church she had lived at. She crawled over to Rock and Dead and fell into a deep sleep. Rock smiled at Akuma and stroked her small hand. She sighed to herself and leaned back. Her eyes drooping. Dead took this opportunity to land a surprise kiss on Rocks cheek. "H-hey surprise attacks are no fair!" Rock said tackling Dead to the ground. Dead giggled as Rock kissed her neck, gently sucking, making her moan. "There! We're even now!" Rock said triumphantly. "All right... we're even... for now!" Dead chuckled pulling Rock into a deep embrace.

Little did the lovers know they were being watched by a familiar foe. Her red eyes held a powerful gaze that none could match. Not even the Black shooter herself. She chuckled to herself watching them cuddle. "Little do they know... We're all in for it."


	4. Chapter 4

Akuma shifted from Rock and Dead, spotting Gold saw. Who now? Was she a friend? Gold saw smiled at Akuma and bent down. "Hello, young one..." Vermillion and spring green clashed for a short while.

Rock opened one of her eyes groggily and spotted Akuma with Gold saw. "HEY!" Rock screamed charging at Gold saw. "Crud." Gold saw left as quick as she arrived. "Damn her!" Rock slowed down and picked up Akuma. "Are you ok?" Dead had rushed over to both of them. "Is she hurt?!" Dead was frantic with worry. "She's fine Dead, don't worry." Rock put her arm around the young devil spawn. Rock let Akuma down again letting her explore. Dead tugged on Rocks coat. "Hm?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yes of course... She won't come back this time." Rock assured her. Sitting down by the lake they both relaxed again.

Akuma had climbed a near by tree and was sitting on a branch watching the garden. Who... was that woman...? Why... Did Shooter charge at her? Is she evil? She sighed and shook her head, spotting Dead sitting on top of Rock. Eyes widening at the scene she looked away. Why!? Speaking of those two... Dead was staring down at Rock with hungry eyes, Rock returning the glance. She sat up and put her arms around Dead pulling her into a deep embrace. "I love you, Dead master..." She whispered. "I love you too, Black rock shooter." She kissed her deeply, satisfying her hunger. Rock chuckled, caressing Dead.

Once again the two where oblivious to their surroundings as another pair of eyes were watching them. Orange eyes watched them closely, aware of their encounter with Gold saw. A huge tail swung freely behind her and two gigantic arms gave her more support. She wasn't the talkative type at all. Watching, she would know when the time was right... Not yet. Soon... Very soon.

Akuma herself had spotted the lone watcher with huge arms and a tail. Was she another 'evil' person? She noticed she had moved... Closer. She thought for a minute and the decided to examine this girl. The watcher had decided the same thing and came closer to Akuma...

"Strength!" She looked over to the source of the sound and saw the familiar person.

"Shooter!" She usually didn't speak but had the need to talk to Rock. Akuma stared at her. They know her... She must be safe then.

"Where you been Strength?"

She made a few hand gestures and spoke. "You know... No where!"

Rock chuckled "Aren't we all?"

"Who's the kid?"

"That? Her name's Akuma. Dead named her."

"What did you do?!"

Rocks face grew red as she stammered "N-N-Nothing! Strength! Why would you say that?!"

Strength snickered. " Ah, no reason... But where did she come from?"

Rock scratched her head. "I don't know... Dead found her. DEAD!"

Dead looked over at the two. Her blood turning cold. Strength... That name bothered her. She knew her other self held feelings of hate over Strengths other self... Because she was close to Rocks other self... "Yes?" She said in a sweet a voice as she could muster.

"Where did you find Akuma?"

"Near one of my churches... She looked...lost." She shrugged and smiled at Akuma.

"Rock and I are looking after her... Like parents..." Dead smiled crazily and wrapped her arms around Rock. She chuckled stroking Deads clawed hands. Strength nodded and stared at them both. She knew they would become close one day... It was inevitable. She was happy for the two... But a spark of pure disgust and hate was set off deep inside her...


	5. Chapter 5

Strength didn't want to hate Dead master. Not at all! But her other self couldn't help but hate Deads other self. "Well, I hope she grows up safe."

"Thanks Strength. We do too." Rock said while wrapping her fingers around Deads claws. Dead smiled at Rock.

"Well, I have to get back to watching over this world." Strength turned back and started walking off. "Bye Rock…Dead." Rock gave a confused look and waved. "Yeah. Um… Bye Strength."

"Yes, Bye-Bye Strength." Dead said smiling watching Strength meander off. Akuma watched too, not thinking much of it. But she hoped she would see the girl again. She looked like a fun type of person.

Rock and Dead were sitting by the small lake. While Akuma sat on a small rock in the lake. "Come on Rock!" Dead was tugging on her arm. She wanted Rock to get in the water and had been pestering her. "All right, all right." Rock smiled at her. Akuma watched and turned away quickly. "G-Geez!" When she turned back both were clad in their underwear. She happened to notice a big difference quickly. "Rock you look so cute!" Dead exclaimed eyeing the shooter up and down. Rock looked back at Dead and blushed deeply, just as Akuma couldn't help noticing either. Dead was extremely curvy. "D-Dead you… You're beautiful." And it was true. She was.

"Come on Rock!" She grabbed Rocks hand. "Y-Yeah let's go!" Both got in the water.

Rock had to admit it was nice being in the water floating around with Dead master. So much peace. Rock still couldn't help but stare at Deads body. She was so much more… feminine than she was. Ah, to hell with it! It didn't matter at all. She loved Dead and Dead loved her back. Speaking of Dead she was still floating around with Akuma sitting on her stomach. It was a cute sight that's for sure! Surely it wouldn't last though… Peace in such a world never lasts.

Black gold saw came prepared this time. With her king saw allowing her to fight of the black shooter and Dead master. Her instinct told her she needed to get the child… and possibly kill her…

Sorry it's so short and took a damn long time to come out... T.T Life is hell.


	6. Chapter 6

Rock had a feeling Gold saw would come back. She knew it. Gold saw isn't going to lay a claw on Akuma or Dead if she did... the end would be close for her. Rock didn't want to admit she was a very heavy sleeper, so if Gold saw did show up it could be trouble.

Dead happily floated around the lake, smiling at Akuma. Akuma smiled back at her mother, tugging lightly on her long, vertebrae horns. Rock opened her eyes and looked over at the two. Sighing happily as she sat at the edge of the lake.

Akuma crawled onto Rocks lap and fell to sleep. "Ah, you tired Akuma?" Rock cradled her and took her over to the tree, falling back to sleep. Dead smiled at the two she loved.

"Now, it's time…" Gold saw silently dropped down in front of Rock and Akuma… "You're mine…" she stretched out her hand. Suddenly, she was pushed aside by a powerful force. "Kyuu!" She looked back at her attacker and saw "Dead master…"

"LEAVE ROCK AND AKUMA ALONE!" She screamed summoning her scythe, swinging it at her. "Damn you Dead master…" She summoned her own weapon, the king saw. "Haha!" Dead master laughed, madly and charged at Gold saw again.

Rock woke up, eyes widening at the horrific scene that unfolded before her. She clutched Akuma close and shielded her eyes. Blood, both green and red was splattering out in every direction.

Strength, luckily had not left the area yet. She ran to Rock. "Shooter! Go and help Dead! I'll take Akuma to a safe place!"

"Alright!" Strength took Akuma and stood back. Rock summoned her Rock cannon. She charged in and whacked Gold saw aside. "Oh, Black Rock… your fighting now?" She chuckled "Too bad it's too late for Dead master…" Rock looked over and saw Dead lying in a pool of green blood. "Dead!" Rock ran over and kneeled down right next to her. "Dead, Dead get up please!" She shook Dead by the shoulders. "R-Rock…?" She looked up at her blue hero. "I-I'm sorry…" She tried to get up but her arms were too weak to hold her up. Rock scooped her up. "Hang in there Dead… please."

She lay her down under the tree. "Rock… I-I'm sorry…" Deads hand slid behind Rocks back pulling her down gently. "L-Look after Akuma Rock…" She kissed Rock weakly for the very last time. Her body started fading away "I… will always love you… Black rock shooter…" And with that her body vanished. "I…I love you too… Dead master…" She slammed her fists on the ground and screamed. "DEAD MASTER!"

Strength held Akuma close. She knew what had happened. Tears dropped from her orange eyes. Akuma looked up at Strength. Why was she crying? Why was Shooter screaming? Why?

Back with Rock, Gold saw started taunting Rock. "Oh dear… Your lover's dead? What a shame… Haha!" Rock stood up and clenched her fists. "DAMN YOU!" A purple flame engulfed Rock as she continued to scream. "You… You're going straight to hell!"

"No!" Strength shouted, hardly audible over Rocks scream. Gold saw covered her eyes. "What is this!?"

"This…. Is Insane Black rock shooter!" Rock shouted as a purple flame shot out of her eye. "Prepare for death Black gold saw!"


	7. final chapter

Insane stared at Black gold saw with so much burning hate. "You… Dead master was everything to me… She made me happy… I LOVED HER SO MUCH!" She roared and summoned her insane cannon lance. "JUST DIE!"  
"Haha…" Black gold saw charged at insane getting ready to swing King saw. Both the king saw and insane cannon lance clashed. "You're too slow!" Insane grabbed Gold saws arm and ripped it off. Gold saw gripped her injury "Damn you!" Even with it she continued to attack insane in an effort to hurt or even kill her. Gold saw caught Insanes arm cutting it deeply. Insane growled deeply and gripped her arm "PATHETIC!" Insane then proceeded to rip her own arm.  
The battle had been going on far too long for Black gold saws taste. The only way to end this would to end both of their lives. Insane came diving down at her. "Here we go…" She stuck her king saw in the ground causing it all to crack underneath her. She fell down into the bottomless pit she created and, her plan had worked to as Insane also fell into the pit. Too bad it wasn't entirely bottomless… Lava was. As both fell to apparent death Insane closed her eyes and put her hands together. "Dead master… I'm sorry… Strength will look after Akuma…"

Strength held Akuma close. "It's all over now…" She looked up at the once dark sky that now shined blue with a green tint. "Come on Akuma… I'll look after you." Akuma looked up at strength and could tell what happened. 'Mother?' A small spark lit in her eye as a green flame shot out.

- 17 YEARS LATER-

A lone figure drifted across the land. What was once was a waste land showed signs of new life. All the old gravestones had been removed but two remain… The figure bent down and put fresh flowers on the graves. "I still think of you two every day" Her name was Dead black demon or as her parents use to call her Akuma. She had developed into quite a fighter, using fire instead of a weapon. She fought for her parents who had lost their lives protecting her… Black rock shooter and Dead master. She had been raised by Strength who still mothered her. One day she hoped it would be possible to bring them back to life… To let them live again… Even if it cost her dearly… They had been very loving towards each other and herself. That's why she built statues of them as she yearned to be like them… Akuma had kept her appearance very similar to that of Black rock shooters only much more curvy like Dead master. "I will keep fighting for you… And I will bring you back… No matter what!" A flame shot out of her eye.  
Somewhere in an unknown land Black rock shooter and Dead master watched over their daughter. "She's grown up just like you Rock…" Dead stroked Rocks stomach, staring at her. "You think so…?" Rock chuckled intertwining her fingers with Deads claws. "Yes. She's amazing, just like you Rock!" Dead kissed Rocks stomach, showing her affection towards the fighter. "Haha…" Rock kissed Deads hand, returning the love. Both continued to watch Akuma on all her journeys.  
Back in Akuma world echoes of something familiar could be heard. "We'll always love you, Akuma…" Akuma froze hearing this… There was still a chance! "I'll always love you two as well!" A tear of happiness dropped from her pale green eye. And for the first time ever… It started to rain.

_ NOTE _

I want to thank everyone who stuck with this fanfic and helped me get motivated to finish it! You guys rock!


	8. SEQUAL

Guess what got a sequel! ?

Yep this story! It can be found here - s/9345283/1/Dead-black-demon-2-PROJECT-KURO

Heres a small taster.

"I'll bring you back… You can count on it!" She pumped her fists in the air, "And I bet Dragon Slayer will know how since she's been here for god knows how long." Akuma took one last look at the two graves and turned her back on them. "You'll see!" She shouted running off.


End file.
